MUY BUEN DIA AÑO NUEVO
by LoRd KaEdE
Summary: CUANDO LA FANTASÍA SE DEJA A UN LADO Y DA PASO A LA REALIDAD, KAEDE DESCUBRIRÁ LO DOLOROSA QUE PUEDE SER LA VIDA...


MUY BUEN DÍA... AÑO NUEVO!!  
* no yaoi*  
  
AUTOR: L Ø ® Ð | A £ Ð £  
  
PERSONAJES: Varios  
  
Y como el ave fénix, renazco del polvo. Soy de nuevo yo, |A£Ð£, este es mi más reciente trabajo en cuestión de fics, pues últimamente me había dedicado a la poesía y el estudio, so... dont worry que hierba mala nunca muere. Los pensamientos de los personajes y las conversaciones irán en cursiva, las notas del autor entre paréntesis  
  


* * *

  
CAPITULO 1: COMIENZAN LAS VACACIONES  
  
Rukawa aun no contento con el rendimiento del equipo en la ultima fase del campeonato local, recibió de mala gana la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno. Esta época no le gustaba mucho, era época de dolor y de un terrible aburrimiento. Por el contrario en la escuela se percibía un ambiente de jolgorio y descanso, los estudiantes discutían entre sí sus futuros viajes, reventones y demás, cosas que para nuestro parco amigo eran banalidades y puro desperdicio. El solo quería jugar basketball.  
  
Al ultimo campanazo de la capilla de la escuela, todos los estudiantes se abalanzaron sobre sus mochilas y corrían libres, planeando las celebraciones pertinentes de unas vacaciones más que merecidas, más Rukawa era el único que daba sosos pasos hacia la puerta del establecimiento, no hablaba, no comentaba, no comía, simplemente se dejaba guiar por la música de su discman y sus mil maldiciones hacia el encierro que le esperaba. Pero no contaba con una invitación poco usual en sus compañeros:  
  
- Hey, Rukawa, acércate un momento – no había mucho de donde elegir por lo que obedeció, dócilmente. - que quieres Ryota? - tenemos una fiesta planeada en la casa de Akagi y Haruko – Eso fue lo último que quería escuchar, una fiesta. Aborrecía las fiestas, odiaba la compañía, en especial si eran en la casa del "Gori" y menos si tendría que encontrarse con ese 1,88 mt. de arrogancia y prepotencia, llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi. - Creo que mejor paso, pero agradezco tu invitación - replicó Rukawa - mira que tendremos muchas chicas lindas, además habrá bastante licor - dijo tentadoramente Ryota. Para infortunio de nuestro tímido amigo, el no gustaba del licor, menos debido a que su padre fuera internado en A.A. por abuso de la misma bebida que luego lo llevaría a la muerte (si por alguna casualidad amigo lector, no sabe que es A.A. son las siglas de Alcohólicos anónimos) - Aun así creo que mejor lo dejamos para después – respondió Rukawa y seguidamente ubicó sus audífonos para continuar disfrutando de la buena música, melancólica, dolorosa pero buena al final.  
  
Ese día Kaede caminó más de lo acostumbrado, pues el llegar a su casa era lo mismo que si estuviera solo, las constantes peleas con su madre le hacían imposible durar más de media hora en el mismo lugar que ella.  
  
Caminó y camino por calles que nunca había visto, o al menos eso creía él, de ves en cuando dirigía una gélida mirada a algún escaparate de ropa deportiva o algún transeúnte desprevenido que casi chocaba con él. Finalmente no había más remedio que ir a casa.  
  
Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando dobló en la esquina donde quedaba ubicada su lujosa mansión, por supuesto heredada por su padre antes de morir, al igual que sus negocios y dinero en inversiones. Pero había algo que no encajaba, era una carta en su buzón de correo. No lograba entender porque estaba allí aquella carta, igual avanzó hasta la muy bien conservada puerta de madera, hundió su mano en el buzón y revisó quien era el remitente de aquel papel:  
  
- a lo mejor son cobradores – pensó el joven  
  
Al revisarla, vio que era de su tío materno, Alex que vivía en Norteamérica. Con una paciencia admiradora, Kaede destapó el sobre y leyó el contenido que allí estaba escrito:  
  
"Querida Kelpie(perdonen la falta de creatividad a la hora de poner nombres pero mi imaginación raya un poco en cuanto a términos japoneses)  
  
Te escribo para avisarte que yo y mi hija Alice iremos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en Kanagawa, por lo cual nos gustaría pasar por allá y ver como anda todo.  
  
Un abrazo y un beso, Alex"  
  
Kaede se tomo su tiempo, pensando quien era esa tal Alice, su madre nunca le había dicho que tenía primos y mucho menos hijos del tío Alex, igual nunca hablaba con ella lo cual compensaba con su falta de información familiar. Dobló de nuevo la carta, la empujo como pudo en el sobre y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pues la caminata ya le pesaba en los pies. - Mañana sería otro día más – pensó y luego a brazos de morfeo.  
  
CAPITULO 2: EL AEROPUERTO  
  
Esa mañana el despertador de la mesita de noche no sonó. Kaede saludaba al nuevo día con un gran bostezo, más en señal de hambre que de sueño. Estiro su brazos con fuerza y se dirigió, lo más rápido que sus adormecidos pies le permitían, a la cocina esperando que su madre le hubiera dejado algo de comer.  
  
Al divisar el gran comedor renacentista, observó un plato de cereal y una caja de leche, todo dispuesto para ser engullido, y al lado una nota. Era extraño ella nunca dejaba notas. Se sentó en medio de la silenciosa casa y se dispuso a comer aquel desayuno. Mientras masticaba con gusto, optó por leer lo que su madre había puesto allí:  
  
"Kaede, arréglate temprano para que recojas a tu tío en el aeropuerto. Su hora de llegada es las 12:30 m vuelo 553.  
  
Mamá"  
  
Soltó la cuchara bruscamente en signo de desaprobación, y releyendo la nota, maldijo su mala suerte. Tenía pensado ir a entrenar. - 12:30 m!! Que horas son, entonces – pensó Recorrió todo el salón en busca del ostentoso reloj de péndulo y observó con pavor la posición de las manecillas. - Rayos!! Son las 12:00 m, no lo lograré – gritó, sin obtener respuesta. Terminó su desayuno y subió como relámpago con dirección a la ducha más próxima, se ducho, peino como pudo y salió en otra disparada con destino al aeropuerto. No podía creer como su madre no lo había despertado o por lo menos avisado de este percance. Falta de comunicación, pensó.  
  
Logró llegar al aeropuerto siendo las 12:45 pm y observó la pantalla de llegadas internacionales. Para su fortuna el avión hasta ahora estaba aterrizando. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida de inmigración y mirando por encima de las cabezas inquietas de los demás habitantes, trataba de divisar a su tío. Pero había un problema... nunca lo había visto antes, su ultima visita había sido hacia 10 años, tiempo en el cual las personas cambian. Más inquieto aun observaba a las personas que se encontraban recogiendo sus pertenencias, dispuestos a salir. En medio de esa gente, logró ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una esbelta figura. Era casi perfecta, aunque la dama no se daba por enterada de aquel joven. Pero luego Rukawa recordó su propósito, y siguió en busca de su tío.  
  
Según la pantalla, el avión ya había terminado su desembarque de personas, cosa que preocupó aun más a Kaede, quien no había conseguido ver a su tío. Desilusionado por haber fallado, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el primer taxi vacío que viera. Hizo la parada pertinente y al momento de subir al vehículo, observó como otro tipo trataba de arrebatarle su turno.  
  
- Lo siento pero yo he pedido este taxi – dijo el joven deportista - más lo siento yo, chico – dijo el foráneo - insito, señor, que este taxi me pertenece – replico, Kaede en un tono más alto - suplico que nos lo permitas, vamos retrasados – dijo una dulce voz detrás suyo Al girar se encontró frente a frente con la linda muchacha del cabello rubio y ojos de mar. ÉL estupefacto por la belleza de la mujer, les cedió el turno y observó como la muchacha se marchaba en su taxi con aquel patán. El día ya se comenzaba a nublar.  
  
Media hora más tarde se encontraba pagando el taxi en su casa, cuando observó que otro vehículo se aparcaba justo detrás del que Kaede acababa de abandonar. Miró con curiosidad por entre la cabeza del conductor y las sillas, para ver de quien se trataba, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando la niña del aeropuerto se deslizaba fuera del auto, y lo miraba con una dulce ternura, a lo que fue seguido de una voz:  
  
- Otra vez tú, que nos has estado siguiendo? - Siento informarle, señor que yo vivo aquí – contestó Kaede, sin despegar la vista de la mujer. - Kaede?? – dijo el hombre, mientras sacaba las maletas de la cajuela del taxi. - Si así es, oh.... - Rukawa lo comprendió todo, ellos eran las personas que estaba esperando. Había estado luchando con su tío y su prima. - Muchacho, como has crecido, no te reconocí en el aeropuerto – dijo Alex - lo siento, no sabía que eran ustedes – dijo Kaede mientras se apresuraba a tomar las maletas que llevaba la mujer. - Hay tanto que hablar, pero sigamos adentro – dijo el hombre, mientras tomaba la delantera. - si debe haber mucho por contarnos – dijo Kaede en tono sarcástico, aun sin despegar la mirada de su ahora prima Alice. Estas no serían como todas las vacaciones anteriores. -Creo que huelo problemas – pensó.  
  
CAPITULO 3: LA FAMILIA DE NORTEAMERICA  
  
Ya se acercaban las 5:30pm y el atardecer era hermoso, el sol se hundía en el horizonte mientras despedía sus últimos rayos de luz. Kaede observaba detenidamente todo el equipaje que su tío había traído, más de 4 maletas, mientras él le relataba sobre la maravilla que era vivir en los Estados Unidos. Por fin sonó la cerradura de la puerta y la silueta de una mujer esbelta, no muy alta apareció con una sonrisa poco común. -Hola Kelpie, ha sido mucho tiempo – dijo el hombre pequeño - Ohh Alex, que gusto volver a verte –respondió la mujer mientras se acercaba hacia la sala. - Pero no veo a tu hija, ha de estar muy grande – dijo Kelpie mientras tomaba asiento y miraba todos los paquetes y maletas que circundaban el área alrededor de Alex. - Ha de estar en el baño, supongo, entró como relámpago y desde entonces no la he visto –  
  
Kaede no se había percatado de la ausencia temporal de su prima, igual ya le importaba poco. Pero no fue sino pensar en ella para que, majestuosamente, apareciera bajando las escaleras, contoneando sus caderas como una reina de belleza.  
  
- Siento mucho la tardanza pero esta casa es tan grande, que me perdí yendo para el baño – dijo dulcemente la inocente criatura, mientras sus ojos azules miraban a Kaede y le dirigían una mirada sensual.  
  
- oh lo siento querida pero Kaede nunca ha sido bueno anfitrión – respondió Kelpie, mientras miraba con enojo a su hijo, aun inmóvil. Esas miradas eran ya tan comunes para nuestro joven amigo, que le eran indiferentes. Pegó otro sorbo a su té de hierbas y continuó escuchando la conversación.  
  
- Mira cuanto has crecido, niña, que barbaridad!!! Parece que fue ayer que te cargaba en brazos. – dijo la mujer mientras la observaba con detenimiento, al igual que Kaede. - solo tengo 15 años, tampoco es tanto tiempo – respondió tímidamente Alice - Veo que han traído un montón de equipaje, déjenme mostrarles su cuarto – y con su mano señaló el camino a seguir. Kaede tomó algunos de los paquetes y subió por las escaleras y continuó su camino a lo largo del pasillo, hasta detenerse una puerta más allá de su dormitorio. - Por favor siéntanse en su casa – dijo cortésmente Kelpie, mientras con una rápida mirada informaba a Kaede para que abriera el cuarto y entrara todas las pertenencias de aquel par de personajes. - te agradecemos mucho este detalle, Kelpie - pero si no es nada. Aquí están los closets y el peinador, si necesitan cualquier otra cosa no es sino que nos pregunten a mi o a Kaede. - Muchas gracias – dijo con timidez Alice mientras lograba ubicar su maleta en la cama.  
  
La luna sonreía esa noche, era luna llena. Las estrellas se podían observar con una visibilidad nunca antes vista por Kaede, esto le daba cierta calma y entraba en un estado de meditación profunda, pero que sería interrumpida por el tintineo de copas y carcajadas muy sonoras provenientes del comedor. Miró su reloj, eran las 7:30pm, - hora de comer – pensó.  
  
Se dispuso a bajar al comedor, tal como lo hacía todos los días, pero observó un jolgorio sin precedentes en la casa Rukawa. Todos reían, todos bebían, menos Alice quien estaba muy entretenida con unas bolas de arroz y un fondeu(disculpen si no se escribe así) de pescado. Encamino sus pasos hacia la cocina y sirvió un poco de todo para él, estaba hambriento, lo único que permanecía en su estomago era el té de la tarde pues el desayuno ya había sido completamente digerido. Salió de la cocina y ya emprendía su vuelta a la alcoba, cuando la voz de su tío le dijo:  
  
- Eh adonde vas tu, pequeño Kaede, ven y cenamos todos juntos, estoy relatando mis días de descanso en Orlando. - No lo se, estoy algo cansado – respondió Kaede en un tono sonso. - Vamos hijo haznos compañía un rato – replicó su madre en un tono más autoritario que Alex. - Vamos se que te divertirás – dijo Alice - está bien, los acompaño – susurro el joven mientras a pasos lentos se dirigía hacia la mesa. La noche iba en progreso y su madre y su tío hablaban de parques de diversiones, cohetes espaciales, gente aburrida y opiniones de políticos gringos que al fin al cabo no le importaban a Kaede. Devoró su comida lo más rápido posible y se despidió de todos argumentando que estaba muy cansado. -Si creo que es mejor dormir un poco, nosotros también hemos tenido un largo día – dijo su tío que agradeciendo una espléndida comida, subió con Alice al cuarto de huéspedes.  
  
Ya era casi medianoche, y Kaede seguía sin poder pegar ojo. Parece que había dormido mucho la noche pasada y ahora no sabía que hacer. Observó su balón de Basketball y su mente se aclaró. - Un poco de deporte no estará mal para la digestión. – se dijo a si mismo. Calzó sus zapatillas, se vistió con shorts y camiseta y emprendió su viaje al parque cerca de su escuela.  
  
No tardó mucho en llegar y empezó su entrenamiento. Era como siempre, lanzaba, observaba el balón, el balón entraba nítidamente por el aro y rebotaba una vez antes que el muchacho lo tuviera de nuevo en sus manos. Así por casi media hora, cambiando constantemente de posición, hasta que optó por las clavadas. Se dirigió al aro, driblando el balón con destreza y pegando un gran salto para luego hundirlo en el aro. Al caer, el balón golpeó uno de sus pies y se perdió en unos arbustos que rodeaban la cancha. - Demonios ahora solo falta que se pierda – Corrió rápidamente para evitar que rodara más lejos, pero al momento de llegar, una sombra sostenía su precioso objeto mientras le observaba con unos ojos azules inmensos.  
  
- Oh Alice, que te trae por estos lugares, pensé que estabas durmiendo – dijo Kaede sin perder de vista el balón. - es que no tenía mucho sueño, te importa si te acompaño un rato – dijo con voz piadosa. - Por supuesto, no hay problema - Eres realmente bueno en este deporte, como lo logras - realmente no lo se, algunos dicen que es talento - Pues ha de serlo, además tu altura te ayuda - Pues yo pensé que de donde vienes habían muchos jugadores buenos - Los hay, si pero casi todos son negros y feos, no como tú.  
  
Este comentario recibió de un golpe a Kaede, quien de su sorpresa dejó rodar de nuevo el balón fuera de la cancha. Pero casi instantáneamente Alice corrió a rescatarlo y lo trajo de vuelta. Continuaron así un buen rato hasta que el reloj digital de Kaede señaló las 2:00am. - Es mejor volver antes que tu padre te vea fuera de la cama a estas horas –dijo Kaede - esta bien, igual ya estoy algo cansada – respondió Alice.  
  
Caminaron de regreso, invirtiendo mucho más tiempo del que usualmente gastaba Kaede. Siempre hablando tonterías y Alice contándole sobre sus experiencias en el país de las "oportunidades".  
  
CAPITULO 4: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARUKO  
  
Ya había corrido un mes desde la llegada de su familia extranjera, y había conseguido acercarse y conocer un poco a su prima al igual que su tío. Se la llevaban bien, eran buenas personas y Alice lograba volverse mejor en el basketball. Era una vida tranquila y sin muchos tropiezos.  
  
Una mañana sonó temprano el teléfono, Kaede estaba desayunando con su prima el habitual cereal matutino. Kaede al segundo timbrazo, corrió hasta el aparato más cercano y levantó la bocina, era Hisashi Mitsui.  
  
- Eh Rukawa, casi que no te encuentro en casa, he estado telefoneándote desde ayer y tu madre siempre me decía que no estabas. - Si... eh... he estado un poco ocupado. - A sí? Bueno pues es hora de descansar un poco, el cumpleaños de Haruko es mañana y Hanamichi y Akagi han querido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, te apuntas? - No lo se... es que no creo poder en este momento, tengo algo de que ocuparme - Ah y esa ocupación tiene nombre.  
  
Su prima comenzaba a impacientarse y le observaba hablar. Era una dulzura.  
  
- Que pasa Rukawa, es que tienes a alguien allí? - No es que... es mi prima, me está esperando. - oh ya veo, es por ella que no quieres venir? - Pues en parte si, debo encargarme de que la pase bien. - tienes algún problema Kaede? – dijo la muchacha poniéndose en pie y acercándose hacía él. - No es nada Alice, tranquila. Oye Mitsui será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día esta bien? - Y porque no le dices a tu prima que venga, seguro la pasará bien. - No lo creo, ella no es de aquí y pues... - Kaede si tienes algo que hacer no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. – dijo Alice.  
  
Kaede meditó por un momento las palabras de Mitsui, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, licor, música mala, mucha gente, eso no era para él, además Sakuragi estaría allí y seguro habría problemas.  
  
Hanamichi y él nunca se habían llevado bien, su constante competencia por lograr ser el rookie del año, sumándole a esto que Kaede pensaba que Sakuragi no tenía talento para el basketball, simplemente era un chico con mucha suerte, además Hanamichi desde que estaba de novio de Haruko, quería mantenerlo distanciado con el pretexto de evitar que él robara de nuevo al amor de su vida.  
  
Medito un poco más y luego aun lamentándose por las palabras que estaba a punto de decir levantó de nuevo la bocina  
  
- Mitsui estás ahí? - Si aquí sigo, entonces que han decidido - Esta bien, iremos. Dame la dirección y la hora de llegada - Perfecto, es esta... –  
  
Kaede tomó su agenda y garabateo un nombre, unas señas y la hora de llegada a aquel lugar. Colgó la bocina y luego dio media vuelta, encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos azules.  
  
- Que ocurre Kaede, es algo malo? - No es nada, simplemente una invitación. - Oh ya veo, no te preocupes yo me puedo quedar en casa, igual ya estoy algo grande para cuidarme yo solita. - No, si tu también has sido invitada. - Pero estas seguro que yo vaya? - Seguro, además te servirá para conocer a los estúpidos con quienes tengo que compartir equipo. - Prometo portarme bien, te lo juro. - No es necesario, se que lo harás.  
  
Esa noche no hubo entrenamiento, estaba agotado pensando en como reaccionarían aquellos payasos cuando Alice llegara con todo su cuerpo, su ojos, su boca y ternura. Seguro caerían como zorros a la liebre. Encendió su equipo de sonido y puso un disco de Mago de Oz. Se sentó al borde de la cama y siguió con su imaginación volando, soñando con toda esa gente observándoles y haciendo preguntas, simplemente aburridor.  
  
El despertador no sonó esa mañana o simplemente no lo escuchó, abrió sus ojos y observó donde se encontraba. Estaba acostado casi fuera de la cama, aun con la ropa del día anterior y el Stereo aun encendido. Lo apagó, miró su reloj de pared y observó la hora: 12:30pm vaya si había dormido. Se dirigió al baño, se ducho con parsimonia, peinó su negro cabello y luego bajo al comedor para su respectivo desayuno. No había nadie en casa. Siguió hasta la cocina, tomó el cereal y la leche y luego volvió al comedor donde había una nota en la mesa, escrita por una mano desconocida para sus ojos  
  
"Kaede, he salido con papá a comprarle algún regalo a tu amiga, si quieres podemos dárselo entre los dos. Piénsalo. Un beso Alice." Vaya!! había olvidado por completo la dichosa fiesta de Haruko. – Menos mal ella había ido en busca de algo – pensó Kaede. Tomo su desayuno y salió a practicar un poco en compensación por no haberlo hecho la noche pasada.  
  
Al volver ya eran casi las 4:00pm. Tomó las llaves de su morral y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando la perilla giró sola y unos ojos grises le miraron con extraña familiaridad  
  
- Así que aquí estás, Alice me ha dicho que van a una fiesta de una tal Hachuko. - Es Haruko, y si nos han invitado. - Ah que bien, Alice está arreglándose, te la encargo mucho. - Si, esta en buenas manos.  
  
Alex salió de la casa y Kaede entró encaminado hacia su alcoba. Cuando pasaba por el pasillo que le conducía a los dormitorios, una de las puertas del baño se abrió y descubrió a una maravilla de la naturaleza envuelta en una toalla muy corta. De sus cabellos emergía una mezcla de vapor y agua que le daban un ambiente místico.  
  
- Oh lo siento, estaba duchándome pero si necesitas el baño ya está libre. - Eh... si gracias Alice. - Me voy a vestir, te juro no tardo. - No te preocupes.  
  
Ella se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes y cerró con llave la puerta. Kaede fue a su cuarto por una toalla seca y se metió en la ducha. Estaba atolondrado al verla, era una preciosidad, simplemente indescriptible. Se ducho con una rapidez asombrosa, salió y vio la puerta de huéspedes aun cerrada. – Sigue arreglándose – pensó. Fue hasta su dormitorio y se vistió con lo más informal y decente que tenía en su guardarropa. Salió y bajo hasta la sala para esperar a su acompañante. Encendió la radio, y sintonizó la única emisora de rock que aquel pueblo le ofrecía, preparó un café en el microondas y se sentó a esperar. Media hora más tarde Kaede comenzaba a impacientarse, miró su reloj ahora análogo y pulso en cuero: 5:30pm.  
  
- Rayos las mujeres son tan lentas!!  
  
Dio un sorbo a su ahora frió café, y luego apareció ella. Era un espectáculo para la vista. Llevaba una camiseta color azul cielo, de esas "ombligueras" ( Disculpen esta expresión, pero trato de referirme a esas poleritas que dejan ver el abdomen de las niñas), un jean descaderado, zapatillas deportivas, maquillada muy poco lo que resaltaba su belleza natural, y un perfume de algún aroma como dulce que era bastante agradable al olfato.  
  
- No voy muy informal? – dijo la mujer aun cepillando su lacio pelo rubio. - No, para nada estás... perfecta – balbuceó el joven mientras tragaba saliva cual niño tarado. - Muy bien entonces, vámonos que creo se nos ha hecho algo tarde. - si esta bien, andando. – dijo Kaede.  
  
Él no se había percatado de la hora anotada en el papel, lo revisó para asegurarse de conocer la dirección. " Hora 6:15pm ". Por fin encontraron el lugar y las luces estaban encendidas y se veían muchas cabezas rodeando la sala de aquella casa. Kaede alargó su brazo y timbro dos veces con una delicadeza poco común en él.  
  
- Rukawa!! Que bueno que hayas podido venir y esta debe ser.... - Mitsui, ella es Alice, mi prima. - Waou Rukawa, viejo zorro, donde tenías oculta esta belleza. - Cállate o sino te partiré la cara. - Kaede, no seas tan agresivo, muchas gracias por la invitación... - Hisashi Mitsui, para servirte en lo que necesites, pero pasa, que digo, pasen. - Gracias.  
  
Kaede envió una mirada a Mitsui con un mensaje que el destinatario recibió claramente. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los recién llegados.  
  
Adentro la fiesta no estaba mal, mucha gente se veía alrededor. Los muchachos del equipo, los padres de Akagi, unas chicas que no había visto, y algunos otros compañeros de clase con los que nunca había tenido trato alguno.  
  
- Eh Rukawa creímos que no vendrías, sigue y sírvete un trago. - Gracias, Ryota, pero no bebo. - Uy y esta hermosa mujer quien es? – preguntó el pequeño jugador - es mi prima Alice. - Encantada – dijo con timidez la muchacha. - espera te presento al equipo.  
  
Ambos lo siguieron a través de la amplia sala dispuesta para armar un reventón bestial. La música estaba a todo volumen y la gente bailaba, reía y comentaban sobre temas más que conocidos para él, Basketball.  
  
- Eh muchachos miren es Rukawa y trajo compañía. - Eh que dices Ryota, el viejo zorro con novia? – Mencionó uno de los más que conocidos amigos de Sakuragi. - Mira - dijo Ryota – este es Yohei. - Mucho gusto – dijo la muchacha. - No el gusto es mío. Así que tu eres la novia de Rukawa?.  
  
La piel de Kaede se erizó completamente, y se iba sonrojando un poco.  
  
- Oh no, soy su prima, Alice. - que bueno, es decir, que bien que estés aquí. - El que ves allá en la cocina – prosiguió Ryota - es Takenori Akagi, capitán del equipo Shohoku y hermano mayor de Haruko, la festejada. - Vaya es bastante alto, ha de ser el centro del equipo , verdad. Todos se miraron con asombro, incluso Kaede, - Si así es. – dijo algo incrédulo Ryota. - y aquella mujer que esta mirándonos con cara de furia es Ayako, mi novia. - Oh que mujer tan bella, tienes buen gusto – dijo Alice, tratando de hacerle entender a Ayako que no quería nada con Ryota. - Si tu lo dices, bueno... allá está.... – y así continuaron persona por persona, mientras Kaede miraba con ciertos celos a Ryota y a Yohei quienes estaban muy cerca de su prima.  
  
Al rato, salió Akagi y le grito a todos los presentes que apagaran luces, Stereo e hicieran silencio, pues Haruko estaba por llegar. Todos obedecieron y el silencio se hizo presente, Kaede se sentía más a gusto con todo tan callado y en tal oscuridad. 15 minutos más tarde dos voces se escuchaban aproximarse. La puerta del frente de la casa se fue abriendo poco a poco y reveló a dos siluetas, una de cabello largo hasta los hombros, de figura esbelta y llevaba un cierto tipo de bolso mientras que la otra silueta, alta, de pelo corto y figura muy atlética le levaba de la mano hacia adentro. De pronto un ruido, las luces se encendieron, un grito y un millón de personas felicitando a la mujer que aun permanecía inmóvil en la entrada de la casa.  
  
Momentos después la muchacha había salido de su trance y se encontraba despidiendo lágrimas por sus ojos, llenos de alegría, la música había vuelto y la gente reía, comentaba y bailaban. Kaede se había acercado con su prima a felicitar a la cumpleañera, pero como era de esperarse una figura masculina de pelo rojizo se puso justo entre Haruko y Kaede  
  
- Que haces aquí zorro apestoso - Hola Sakuragi, solo vengo porque Mitsui me lo pidió. - Mentiras, solo quieres robarme a Haruko, pero no lo lograrás sin antes pelear. – El muchacho pelirrojo tomó posición de ataque, a la cual Kaede no respondió. - Mitsui fue el que me pidió que estuviera aquí - No te creo, zorro pero ahora seré yo el encargado de echarte, vamos pelea. - No lo hará – respondió una voz detrás de Kaede - No intervengas Alice, esto no te incumbe. - Si que me incumbe, Kaede, no permitiré que te ponga una mano encima.  
  
Sakuragi se quedó atónito, observando como la bella chica defendía a Kaede, - como es posible que el zorro traiga a su novia para luego cambiarla por Haruko – pensó el pelirrojo mientras miraba con furia a Kaede.  
  
- Oye que no te da vergüenza traer a tu novia aquí, y luego tratar de quitarme a Haruko? - Pero que dices idiota, ella no es mi novia. – replico con furia Kaede. - y entonces quien es ella?. - Soy su prima y por lo que veo tu has de ser Hanamichi Sakuragi.- dijo la dulce niña  
  
Sakuragi ahora más avergonzado que encolerizado, miró a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Volvió su mirada a Haruko, quien lo observaba con cara de cólera, luego a Ryota y este con una señal de asentimiento le corroboró la información a el ahora sonrojado Sakuragi.  
  
- oh lo siento mucho, no sabía que... - No te preocupes, igual Kaede ya me había advertido sobre tus ataques de celos. - ...Eh... que el zorro te dijo.... discúlpame por favor. - No te preocupes, soy Alice mucho gusto. - Si...eh... el placer también era mío.  
  
Mientras todo ocurría Kaede se había dirigido hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar donde no era bien recibido, pero el brazo delicado de una mujer le detuvo.  
  
- No te vayas por favor acompáñanos. - Lo siento Haruko, pero tu novio no me quiere aquí y no deseo causar problemas. - Pero yo si te quiero aquí, por favor quédate un rato. - Si me quedo no soy responsable de lo que pase luego, quiero que quede claro. - Esta bien, me asegurare de hablar con Hana kun para que no te agreda más.  
  
La noche transcurrió en un tono más calmado del que había comenzado, habían muchos grupos de personas hablando sobre Basketball, los interestatales y sobre la reciente bronca entre Kaede y Hanamichi. Él por su parte se había hecho en un lugar cerca de la cocina bebiendo algo de Coca-cola, mientras observaba como su prima se divertía de lo lindo, reía con una gracias encantadora, y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música de una manera especial y hechizante. Mitsui se acercó a Kaede y en un tono de hombre pasado de copas le dijo  
  
- Eh amigo zorro, tomate un traguito de saque que esta bueno... hip. - No gracias. – dijo fríamente el joven, mientras seguía observando a su prima bailar. - Vamos recíbeme uno, no me iré hasta que te lo tomes. - He dicho que no, muchas gracias. – respondió con un tono más alto. - Vamos uno y me largo a joder a otro.  
  
Finalmente, Rukawa terminó accediendo a la petición del ebrio Mitsui y alargando de mala gana el brazo, tomo la copa y bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Era algo fuerte, seco, parecía que su garganta se deshacía del ardor que dejaba el licor por donde pasaba.  
  
- Eso es valentón, ahora te comento que ese par de niñas de allá quieren conocerte. - Cuales? – preguntó incrédulo Kaede - Aquellas en la esquina de las escaleras, ves.  
  
Kaede alzó la mirada entre las cabezas de los asistentes y observó como dos niñas de buenos cuerpos y caras enrojecidas por el licor le miraban y se sonreían para sí mismas. Kaede regresó a Mitsui  
  
- Creo que son amigas de Haruko, por ende han de ser tontas. - Como quieras yo solo cumplo con decirte que ellas se mueren por ti. - Creo que mejor paso sin ver. - Allá tu, amigo zorro.  
  
La fiesta se fue apagando a eso de las 0:30am pues los padres de Haruko tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Se fueron despidiendo uno a uno de la festejada y de Akagi. Cuando fue el turno de Kaede, se acercó Hanamichi como supervisando que no hiciera o dijera nada fuera de adiós.  
  
- Gracias por todo Haruko, una fiesta maravillosa – mintió Kaede - No, gracias por tu compañía y por el dije, es hermoso. - Dije? – pensó Kaede, en ningún momento entregó a Haruko algo semejante a eso. Miró a Alice y ella le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Ah ya recuerdo debió ser lo que Alice le compró esta mañana. - No tienes por que agradecer. Hasta luego. - Hasta luego Haruko, ha sido un placer conocerte y agradezco tu amabilidad. – dijo Alice - Ni lo menciones, no es nada. Espero nos volvamos a ver. - Seguro que así será. Hasta pronto Hanamichi. - Si hasta pronto, vayan por buen camino.  
  
De camino a casa, no hubo mucho que comentar, mientras Kaede miraba al frente, Alice agarrada de su brazo le preguntaba sobre Hanamichi, Haruko y porque peleaban tan seguido entre ellos.  
  
- El chico es un tonto, es prepotente, un grave error en el mundo del Basketball. - Vaya pues a mi me pareció lindo, si algo rudo pero amigable al final. - tenemos diferentes opiniones Alice.  
  
Llegaron a casa y Alice siguió derechito a su recamara luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kaede y agradecerle por la fiesta. Cuando la puerta de su alcoba se cerró, él se quedó parado en el pasillo como tarado, tocándose con una mano el lugar donde ella había puesto sus labios. Tardó unos minutos pero reaccionó.  
  
- Es hora de dormir, amigo Kaede. – se dijo. Camino hasta su alcoba, cerró la puerta y cayó como una piedra, soñando con golpes de Hanamichi y besos desconocidos.  
  
CAPITULO 5: ENCUENTRO CONTRA SHOYO  
  
Los días pasaban cual estrellas fugaces, acercándose implacable a las fechas que más odiaba Kaede, el Año Nuevo.  
  
Lo sucedido en la fiesta de Haruko fue algo que lo devolvió a sus días habituales en el colegio, chanzas, bromas, Basketball y riñas con Hanamichi. Pero como el polvo, viene y se va, ahora tenia que lidiar con un problema aun mayor que rondaba su cabeza, era los extraños sentimientos de celos que le llegaban a Kaede cada vez que su prima le decía que saldría con Haruko y los demás. No lo conseguía entender, él que nunca había logrado prestar suficiente atención a una mujer, ahora se veía envuelto en una situación aun más comprometedora y peligrosa. Mil y una ideas le rondaban su cabeza, cuando fue distraído por el ruido de un teléfono  
  
- Bueno, quien habla - Rukawa soy Ryota, con Akagi hemos recibido una invitación de la escuela Shoyo para realizar un partido amistoso - Y?? Me preguntas si voy a ir - Si, por supuesto entonces, te apuntas? - Esta bien lo haré, pero asegúrate que Hanamichi no lo estropeé. - Lo haré, el partido se llevará a cabo en el gym de Shoyo a las 4:30pm del martes. - Bien nos veremos allá. La única forma de conseguir olvidar los problemas era jugando basketball, algo así como un antiestrés. Pero había olvidado un detalle grave, que haría con Alice, no podía dejarla en casa pues su madre y Alex saldrían de viaje a Kyoto, simplemente no podía dejarla sola. Por otra parte no quería llevarla al partido, sabía que apenas pusiera un pie en el coliseo captaría la atención de todos esos chulos de Shoyo, pero parece que no tendría otra opción.  
  
Esa tarde de lunes, salió más temprano que de costumbre a practicar, tenía que estar en forma para el partido y además necesitaba darle tiempo a Alice para que llegara a casa e informarle sobre el partido, aunque estando con Haruko, Ayako y demás ya habría de saber y solo debía esperar a que ella le dijera por qué no la había invitado antes. - Cuestión de mujeres- pensó Kaede y tomando el balón con una mano, hundió el esférico en la canasta situada a tres metros de altura.  
  
El sol ya se ocultaba del todo en la pequeña ciudad japonesa, y el joven volvía agotado después de un largo día de juego. Llegó a su casa y como hipnotizado subió a su cuarto y se derrumbó en la cama, de cara al techo de su alcoba tratando de imaginar como lograría vencer a Shoyo, en especial a Kenji Fujima. Pero su ahora mente voladora, era aterrizada nuevamente a la realidad por una voz bastante familiar.  
  
- Kaede, la cena esta servida, por favor apresúrate que te estamos esperando. - Ya voy mamá, me estoy cambiando de ropa.  
  
Como pudo se puso una camiseta limpia y un pantalón de sudadera. Bajó con rapidez pues el hambre era tremenda. Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con dos figuras femeninas que al principio no reconoció  
  
- Hola Rukawa, como has estado – dijo Ayako - listo para nuestro partido ante Shoyo – dijo Haruko. - Eh... si estoy preparado... – dijo Kaede, seguido de una mirada sagaz a Alice quien permanecía concentrada en su plato de spaghetti. - El profesor Anzai no podrá ir pero me dio las instrucciones precisas. – dijo Ayako mientras peleaba con una albóndiga rebelde. - Ah... no importa, igual todos son muy buenos y seguro conseguirán una victoria – argumentó Alice que ya había devorado su comida. - Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, gracias señora Rukawa por la comida, ha estado deliciosa. - dijo Haruko, haciendo una reverencia de satisfacción. - Oh por favor querida, dime Kelpie.  
  
Lo que a continuación siguió fueron puras formalidades. Kaede no mencionó ninguna palabra durante la comida, pues aborrecía tener que hablar mientras su comida se enfriaba en la mesa.  
  
Alrededor de las 9:30pm Kaede se encontraba en el balcón que tenía el pasillo pasando todos los cuartos. Una fría brisa le golpeaba suavemente en la cara, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba flotando en el aire. Unos suaves brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y una boca se acercó a su oído.  
  
- en que piensas, Kaede. – dijo suavemente Alice. - en nada importante – respondió suavemente el joven - A propósito, quieres venir conmigo al partido de mañana? – preguntó, casi conociendo la respuesta final. - por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada. - Es a las 4:30pm, tal vez podamos salir juntos para allá. - Claro y que pensabas luego.  
  
Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven soñador. Nunca había aprendido a reír. Deseo buenas noches a la bella mujer y luego le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha.  
  
La mañana siguiente era adornada por un brillante sol, los pájaros cantaban y los coches hacían sonar sus bocinas con furor. Kaede, legañoso y adormilado como siempre, se levantó de su cama y observó el reloj de pared: 10:30am. Tendría tiempo de sobra antes del partido.  
  
Bajó como era costumbre directamente a la cocina semi-integral, buscó entre las alacenas y encontró una caja abierta de Cheerios (para quienes no conocen de cereales, Cheerios son cereales gringos en forma de rosca, bañados con miel), la tomó y con una caja de leche en la otra mano se dispuso a servirse una buena porción. Pasó al comedor y se sentó en la soledad, con música a buen volumen, con disposición.  
  
Su prima no tardó en bajar, despeinada y con algo de cansancio en sus ojos color mar. Lo miró de reojo y se dirigió a la cocina. Volvió con un plato vacío y una cuchara, se sentó justo en frente de Kaede y se sirvió del dichoso cereal. El resto fue silencio.  
  
La hora se aproximaba y con ella la tensión del encuentro. Observó su reloj, 3:45pm, levantó su mirada y observó como Alice se deslizaba por las escaleras, con una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo y un blue-jean también pegado, resaltando así sus curvas de mujer. Kaede tardó poco en reaccionar, se levantó de su estado de inmovilidad, y se dirigió a su prima  
  
- Estas lista para irnos? - Ready, Kaede – le contestó con un acento extraño, tal vez por la pronunciación.  
  
Kaede tomó su morral deportivo, revisó que tuviera todo listo y dándole una señal a Alice, emprendieron camino hacia la escuela Shoyo.  
  
El partido comenzó sin más demora que la inscripción de los jugadores en planilla y la selección del capitán. Akagi, Takenori por Shohoku y Fujima, Kenji por Shoyo. Era extraño ver comenzar a Fujima de titular desde el comienzo del partido. – parecen problemas – dijo Mitsui.  
  
Se dio inicio y la primera canasta sería cortesía de Hanagata (centro de Shoyo), a lo cual fue respondido por una gran asistencia de Ryota para que Akagi la dejara en el aro y empatara las acciones. El partido era parejo y todos daban lo mejor de si.  
  
Al termino del primer cuarto, Shoyo llevaba una ventaja de 4 puntos sobre Shohoku. La sorpresa era que Rukawa solo llevaba 4 puntos, cosa que preocupaba a la entonces entrenadora suplente Ayako.  
  
- Que pasa contigo, Rukawa? No estás concentrado - Lo siento pero mi marca es muy fuerte - No es excusa, como pudiste entonces, librarte de él en el comienzo de temporada?  
  
Kaede hizo silencio, al igual que todos, a excepción claro del pelirrojo quien aullaba a Haruko cada punto que había conseguido.  
  
El segundo periodo comenzó con un ritmo avasallador de Shoyo, que consiguió ampliar el marcador a 10, luego de tres genialidades de Fujima, entre las que incluyo una increíble canasta de tres puntos. Kaede seguía perdiendo concentración, algo le ocurría y no entendía por que? Levantó su mirada, y vio como Alice seguía cada movimiento suyo, entonces un segundo después sería golpeado por el balón. El partido se detuvo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar  
  
- Que haces, zorro estúpido - Rukawa, que ocurre, es la primera vez que pierdes de vista una balón – dijo con furia Ayako. - no tendré más remedio que sentarte en el banco. - no lo hagas, estoy bien - lo siento pero mirar el juego desde el banco te despertará un poco.  
  
Sin otra salida a la cual acudir, Kaede se dirigió al banco y fue suplantado por Kogure. Como era de esperarse, Shohoku se siguió hundiendo en el score, mientras al termino del segundo periodo, Shoyo celebraba una victoria casi segura. Todos se dirigieron a los vestidores, algunos rezongando, otros simplemente con la cabeza baja, pero Kaede ni se inmutó y se quedó sentado en el banco observando detenidamente la cancha. Como era posible que esto le estuviera pasando, no lo conseguía entender. Una voz desde la tribuna le estremeció con un grito.  
  
- Vamos Kaede, yo se que vos puedes, eres mejor que todos esos peleles (tontos) que están en los vestidores, así que sal y demuéstrales quien eres realmente!!! – Kaede dio media vuelta y observó la figura perfecta de Alice, que aun de pie le miraba con una expresión de seguridad que lo contagió de inmediato.  
  
La segunda mitad del partido dio inicio, pero con un renovado Rukawa que arrebató el balón de la mano de Fujima y se dirigió al lado contrario para volcar el balón en la canasta y volver a la vida a un derrumbado Shohoku. El partido continuó y la energía de Kaede fue transmitida a todos, incluyendo a Sakuragi. Finalizando el partido, Kaede tomó el balón se elevó entre Hanagata y Jin para hundir de nuevo el balón, pero fue golpeado por este último haciéndolo girar en el aire y caer violentamente contra el suelo. El balón igualmente entró y la falta fue sancionada, pero Kaede no se levantaba del suelo. Un grito en las tribunas y una mujer corriendo hacia el campo de juego, fue lo último que recuerda el joven aventurero.  
  
Cuando despertó, se vio tendido en una cama de los vestidores, acompañado únicamente por un chico pelirrojo que sentado ojeaba una revista de deportes. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo le dolía completamente, se derrumbó de nuevo en la cama y al techo observó. El muchacho a su lado lo vio reaccionar y le dirigió una mirada de rabia  
  
- por fin has despertado, viejo zorro - porque estoy aquí, y el partido? - preguntó desubicado el muchacho aun tendido en la cama. - Ha terminado, hemos ganado – contestó Hanamichi - donde están todos? - en el protocolo final, saludos, felicitaciones, etc. - y porque estás aquí? - no ha sido por voluntad propia, perdí en el sorteo, eso es todo Y unas palabras salieron de la boca de Rukawa, más por incoherencia o por simple cortesía, que sorprendieron sobremanera a el joven pelirrojo.  
  
- Gracias - no tienes por que agradecer, igual no es voluntario - Sakuragi, tu estás enamorado, verdad? - si perdidamente, pero eso a que viene, zorro? - Que yo también creo estarlo, pero no se como asegurarme – dijo inconscientemente Kaede. - puedo saber de quien – preguntó sorprendido Hanamichi, quien aun no salía del trance de estar hablando racionalmente con Kaede Rukawa, su peor enemigo. - Es mi prima, Alice – dijo aun inconsciente - ah ya veo, esa es una situación dura, pero no imposible. - podría pedirte un gran favor Sakuragi? - de que se trata, Rukawa – era la primera vez que le llamaba así, era algo extraño - Ayúdame a conquistarla. - Trataré de hacer lo que pueda - Gracias, ahora celebra con el equipo, yo ya estoy bien.  
  
CAPITULO 6: LA CONQUISTA  
  
Al día siguiente Kaede recibió en el correo la planilla del juego pasado. (Las planillas son las hojas donde los jueces anotan los puntos, faltas, etc.) Observó con gusto sus estadísticas personales, pues había conseguido un triple doble (un triple doble es lo que la NBA le adjudica a los jugadores que en un partido logran obtener tres de los siguientes items: "más de 20 puntos, más de 10 asistencias, más de 10 rebotes, más de 10 robos"), cosa que él no recordaba, pero si sabía quien lo recordaría a la perfección. Se rió para si mismo mientras recordaba la expresión del rostro de Alice en el partido.  
  
Ese día no se vio mucho con Alice pues Haruko la mantenía muy entretenida mostrándole sitios turísticos, parques recreativos, restaurantes, etc. Esas cosas no iban con Kaede y el lo sabía, eso implicaba mucha gente, mucho ruido, un constante mundo de excesos. Salió a dar una vuelta por el parque en el que solía entrenar con Alice, mientras observaba como los aros le coqueteaban, invitándolo a jugar, recordaba aquella vez en la cual Alice se raspó una rodilla y el lamió la sangre que emanaba de esa piel delicada, fue tan bello, tan especial. Pero como siempre que Kaede salía, se ponía a pensar y se distraía del camino, así mismo se golpeaba, esta vez la victima fue alguien ya conocido  
  
- Pero vaya tarado, como se atreve a golpear a un tensai del Basketball como yo – dijo el muchacho (imagino ya saben de quien se trata) - ........ - Ah debí imaginarlo, tenías que ser tu zorro imbécil - Lo siento - Bueno igual necesitaba hablar con vos - Y como de que? - Ya has olvidado el favor que me pediste, por eso estás solo  
  
Al parecer el golpe había sido más delicado de lo esperado, pero Kaede ya comenzaba a recordar algo de la conversación que había sostenido con Hanamichi.  
  
- Entonces si me ayudarás, Sakuragi? - Te dije que haría lo posible. Haruko se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga de Alice lo que facilitará que yo me acerque a ella y vaya averiguando algo - Y yo que se supone que deba hacer - Por el momento debes tratar de disimular un poco, hacerle creer que es como cualquier otra chica. - Será algo difícil de lograr - Lo se, kitsune pero aun así debes hacerlo mientras tanto. -Te agradezco lo que haces por mi - Tranquilo, que el favor me lo devolverás - hmm..... - Todo a su tiempo, kitsune, todo a su tiempo.  
  
El tiempo seguía su cabalgata rauda y veloz hacia el fin del año, ahora las casas eran adornadas por árboles multicolores, guirnaldas, muerdagos, y demás cosas alusivas a una sola cosa, Navidad y Año Nuevo. Kaede no era fanático de estas celebridades, como se había aclarado al principio, debido a que su padre había fallecido el 31 de diciembre después de una borrachera implacable que terminó lanzándose desde el apartamento de un amigo en Los Ángeles, 8 pisos más abajo quedaría el último recuerdo de ese hombre pedante, mujeriego, bebedor y el enemigo #1 de Kaede Rukawa. Eso había ocurrido hacía ya cuatro años, pero aunque odiaba a su padre con toda el alma, en el fondo lo extrañaba.  
  
Su madre siempre le encargaba poner toda esa parafernalia, cosa que aborrecía, pero era el único capaz de alcanzar la copa del árbol. Pero este año tendría compañía en esta ardua tarea, Alex y Alice tenían un muy buen gusto al momento de adornar aquel vegetal sintético y lograría que esa cosa verde se transformara en algo realmente bien hecho. Pero de acuerdo al plan propuesto por Sakuragi, él hablaba lo estrictamente necesario con Alice, siempre simulando no sentir nada por ella. Era una tarea exhaustiva.  
  
Los días continuaban su rumbo hasta que un día antes de navidad, el ahora calvo Hanamichi Sakuragi le daría instrucciones precisas para de una vez por todas decirle toda la verdad a Alice.  
  
- Rukawa se me ha iluminado la cabeza, tengo el plan perfecto. - Vaya Sakuragi, 15 días después de hablar por primera vez y solo hasta hoy logras pensar en algo. - Lo siento, pero Haruko también requiere algo de cuidado - esta bien, habla, cual es el plan? - He diseñado una carta donde tu pondrás de tu puño y letra un poema, y se lo darás mañana...- en este momento Kaede interrumpió al pelirrojo - Poema, y como se supone que le escriba uno, si no tengo idea de como hacerlo - tranquilo que estoy seguro que lo harás bien, hoy mismo te llevo la postal y te ayudo con el poema - Pero no nos podemos ver aquí – dijo Kaede en voz baja temiendo que lo escucharan - Alice se hospeda aquí, recuerdas? - Cierto por eso te iba a decir que nos viéramos en el café frente a la escuela. - Esta bien, espero que funcione - Seguro que funcionará, a mi me dio resultado  
  
Esa tarde en el café, Kaede lucharía contra su poco iluminado cerebro, que no encontraba palabras para poner en aquella tarjeta. Hanamichi por su parte meditaba la rima de cada verso y no lograba obtener nada. Mientras se encontraban allí, llegó el último ser que esperaban ver en aquel lugar  
  
- Ho... hola Alice como estás.. – dijo Hanamichi mientras se apresuraba a guardar los borradores del poema, Kaede luchaba por meter en un cuaderno la tarjeta de modo que no se arrugara - Vaya quien lo diría ustedes dos tomando café, y solos!! – dijo Alice, mientras abría sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de incredulidad. - si hemos decidido hacer un pacto de no agresión – dijo Kaede - no mientras estamos en la misma escuela – agregó el pelirrojo - pues creo que es una excelente idea. A propósito no han visto a Ayako, hemos quedado de vernos aquí a las 4:00pm y mira que horas son - creo que es esa que viene corriendo por allá – se apresuró a decir Sakuragi - oh si tienes razón, gracias, le ahorraré algo de camino – dijo la muchacha mientras se alejaba de la cafetería.  
  
- Vaya creo que nos hemos salvado compa... – Hanamichi quedo medio tonto al ver como Rukawa tenía un lápiz y un papel donde estaba escribiendo cual locomotora. No se percataba de nada más, para Kaede solo estaba el papel, el lápiz y él, nada de lo que lo rodeaba existía en ese momento. Duró un buen rato en ese estado de euforia mental, escribiendo y borrando, hasta que se detuvo, reposo el lápiz en el cuaderno y volvió la mirada a Sakuragi  
  
- Vaya creo que lo que necesitabas era algo de inspiración – dijo Hanamichi - Eso creo, bueno dime que piensas?  
  
Sakuragi tomó el papel en sus manos y pasó revista una y otra vez, hacía gestos, se tomaba de la barbilla y levantaba la mirada al cielo. Finalmente terminó de leer y con una mirada de aprobación le ratificó a Kaede lo que él ya sabía  
  
- caerá muerta con esto, no hay la menor duda - eso crees, de verdad es bueno - si seguro, no habrá pierde ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pasarlo a la tarjeta, y dárselo mañana hacia la medianoche - Mañana?, media noche? Y eso para que? - Porque se dice que quien declara su amor y da un beso bajo un muerdago al sonar las 12, será un amor eterno. - Debajo de que? Muerdago? - Si, son esas plantas que cuelgas en el techo como símbolo de esperanza o algo así. - Ah ya veo, si tu crees que así debe ser, así se hará - bien dicho  
  
Después de aquello fueron al parque cerca de la casa de Rukawa y jugaron un 21 entre los dos hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Kaede invitó a Hanamichi a cenar en su casa, a la cual fue bien recibido. La comida estuvo espléndida y todos a la altura.  
  
- Señora Rukawa, he de decirle que su comida es deliciosa - Muchas gracias Hanamichi, me alegra que te haya gustado - A propósito – dijo Alex, metiendo las narices en la conversación - con Kelpie hemos decidido hacer una gran fiesta navideña aquí en casa, y todos están cordialmente invitados - Agradezco la invitación señor Dall, pero yo siempre celebro estas fechas con mis padres – dijo cordialmente Hanamichi - Pues invítalos también, aquí habrá suficiente comida para todos - Pues siendo así le estoy muy agradecido y seguro no faltaremos, igual me encargaré de avisarle a los demás - Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, pues Kaede no tiene el número telefónico de ninguno.  
  
Hanamichi tomó su chaqueta deportiva y se marchó como un rayo. Kaede jamás había tenido una fiesta en su casa y menos con la gente de su escuela. Pero mientras bebía un té, su mente fue interrumpida por una idea tenebrosa, si había fiesta no podría tener privacidad, luego no conseguiría decirle a Alice lo que sentía. Su cabeza le comenzó a doler y la vista se le hacía borrosa, consiguió sentarse en una silla cercana y esperar a que el mareo se fuera igual que había venido. Tendría que pensar en algo para alejarla por 5 minutos, no necesitaría más. Por fin se dejo vencer por el cansancio y se fue a su alcoba, soñando con el momento en el que ella le diría que si y besaría esos dulces y tiernos labios rosa.  
  
CAPITULO 7: LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD  
  
Era una mañana gélida, la nieve se había hecho presente mientras que ellos dormían y ahora la niebla y el blanco interminable era lo único que se apreciaba desde el pórtico de su casa. Bajó como era costumbre y observó como nadie estaba levantado. Era algo extraño pues era un sábado, nadie trabaja un sábado y menos en navidad. Tomó su caja de cereal, la leche y para variar un par de tostadas con mermelada, se sentó en el amplio comedor y con música a bajo volumen engulló todo lo que había servido, luego subió a su alcoba y repasó su armario en busca de la ropa adecuada para la noche que le esperaba.  
  
El día era lento, soso, frío y aburrido. No había que hacer, o mejor dicho había tanto que hacer que no sabía por donde empezar. Después de un delicado análisis matemático (cara y sello), optó por llamar a confirmar quienes vendrían a la fiesta. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que todos los del equipo vendrían, algunas de las novias de los jugadores, y los padres de cada jugador ( los que los tenían). De nuevo analizó la situación y se encamino al supermercado a comprar el pavo, frutas, salsas, y muchas cajas de postre. El licor no era problema pues aparte de dinero, casa, negocios, su padre le había dejado una despensa llena de lo mejor en Whisky, Ron, Ginebra, Vino tinto y blanco, y algo de cerveza alemana. Así iba transcurriendo el día, de modo que Kaede se tornaba aún más nervioso.  
  
Alrededor de las 10:30pm los invitados comenzaron a hacer su aparición, empezando por Hanamichi y Haruko, seguidos por Akagi quien venía con sus padres, luego Mitsui, Ryota y Ayako, Kogure y sus padres, las dos jovencitas amigas de Haruko también llegaron aunque más por petición de Mitsui que de Kaede.  
  
La música a todo volumen y las carcajadas sonoras de Alex, era el común denominador en aquella reunión. Mientras todos se divertían, Kaede sufría por encontrar el espacio propicio, antes de las 12, en el cual pudiera decirle todo a Alice. Finalmente decidió llamar a Sakuragi para pedirle ayuda  
  
- Oye pelirrojo, ven necesito un minuto - No puedes esperar, Haruko y yo íbamos a bailar - Por favor ayúdame, viejo - Esta bien, ya voy – y los dos salieron al porche de la casa, donde Kaede informaría su terrible problema  
  
- Así que necesitas que distraiga a los demás por 5 minutos, de modo que puedas hablar con ella - La idea es algo así, vamos yo se que puedes lograrlo - pero son 5 minutos contra reloj, no puedo garantizarte más tiempo - Solo 5 minutos, eso es todo, aceptas? - Lo haré, pero espero aproveches tu oportunidad  
  
Entraron de nuevo, donde la fiesta se tornaba más calurosa. Los hombres veían como las mujeres, ya despojadas de abrigos y chales, contoneaban sus cuerpos. Era como el cielo de los machistas. De pronto Hanamichi saltó al ruedo y despojándose de su camisa, dejó ver su escultural cuerpo de deportista, la reacción no se hizo esperar y luego sería Mitsui quien mandara a volar su camisa, ahora los dos payasos de la fiesta le estaban sirviendo de deleite a las mujeres y de escudo a Kaede. Simplemente brillante.  
  
Nuestro joven amigo, aprovechando todo el barullo tomo del brazo a Alice y dándole un jalón la separo de la gente, subiendo por las escaleras y llevándola al balcón al final del pasillo.  
  
- porque me traes hasta aquí? Que ocurre? - quiero leerte esto, por favor solo escucha – dijo el chico sin levantar la mirada del papel  
  
La chica aun perdida entre ese mar de acciones y palabras hizo silencio, y solo el escándalo del primer piso era lo que continuaba vivo  
  


* * *

  
"Que veo en mis mañanas de soledad?  
  
Sino tu fotografía firmada, Una taza de café para aliviar la credibilidad Hablas de experiencias y felicidad  
  
Te veo a esos ojos azules como mar Mientras narras intimidades finitas, Que crees yo no podría intentar Más no retas a mi corazón a desatar la verdad  
  
Sentimientos e insinuaciones Te hago ver en mis gestos, Piensas, entonces, que te diré? Bien lo sabes, pero no respondes  
  
Busco palabras para expresarlo Pero mi boca permanece inmóvil, Esperas ansiosa, porque pensarlo? Si mi cuerpo es mejor móvil.  
  
De mi mente no salen Tus ojos azules, tus labios sensuales, Tu armónico cuerpo, oler tu polen Pero hermosa flor, aun no lo sabes  
  
Te llamo entre sueños volátiles Te busco en la gran avenida, Creo oírte responder Tonto sentimiento es pilar en la vida.  
  
Me preguntas para que una pista Mientras me inundo en tu profundo mar, Intervengo con una triste palabra Solo tu puedes hacerme brillar."  
  
La mujer quedó en silencio. Sus ojos parecían petrificados y su rostro carecía de expresión alguna, no había respuesta de ningún tipo. Al final cuando ya el alboroto de abajo se había callado un poco, Kaede decidió intervenir rápidamente  
  
- No tienes que decirme nada ahora, simplemente piénsalo y luego hablaremos - Es que me has tomado tan de sorpresa, que no se que decir – logró articular la mujer - tomate tu tiempo piénsalo y luego hablaremos solos tu y yo.  
  
Kaede bajó con rapidez dejando a la confundida muchacha sola en el balcón. Corrió a través de la sala y de la gente ya ebria, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió a darse un trago de aire fresco. Mientras meditaba de nuevo lo que había dicho, encontró a Mitsui fumándose un cigarrillo.  
  
- Porque fumas, Mitsui? - vaya, vaya el zorro conquistador... hip - Sakuragi te lo contó cierto? - Si, me dijo todo entre tu y esa niña... – a Rukawa se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta, si este tipejo abría la boca estaba muerto - como she llama? Ah shi, eh...Minami - Minami? - Shi... hip la del trasero de gloria...hip  
  
Kaede tomó un nuevo respiro y luego preguntó  
  
- ey puedo probar uno de esos? - pero claro, aunque quiero que quede por sentado que esto te va a matar - Tranquilo, yo lo puedo controlar. –  
  
Tomo uno de la cajetilla que le estiraba Hisashi, decía "CAMEL", no importaba ya. Lo encendió con problemas y dio una fuerte chupada, la reacción seguida fue de obviar.  
  
- Cof..cof...cof esto sabe a mierda, como lo resistes - se supone que lo pases a los pulmones no al estomago, ni mucho menos ahogarte con él en la boca. – dijo Hisashi mientras reía como tonto - Oh ya veo, así... – dio una nueva chupada y esta vez estuvo mejor.  
  
El resto de la noche, fue pura diversión. Kaede se introdujo dos cervezas y otros dos cigarros. Comenzaba a gozar de aquella fiesta.  
  
Hacia las 3:30am la gente fue desapareciendo una a una, primero los Akagi, Hanamichi, Ryota, Ayako y Mitsui. Ahora todo era desorden y silencio. La cabeza de Kaede daba vueltas, era algo que en su vida había vuelto a sentir desde aquella pelea en primer año con Mitsui y su pandilla. Se dirigió a su alcoba y dejándose caer en la cama, soñó que ganaban el interestatal y el era nombrado rookie del año y MVP (Most Valuable Player o lo mismo que Jugador más Valioso).  
  
CAPITULO 8: MUY BUEN DIA... AÑO NUEVO!!  
  
Rukawa abrió sus ojos rojos, hinchados y pequeños. Su cabeza le dolía bastante a pesar que no recordaba haberse pegado, entonces entendía lo ocurrido  
  
- Creo que me he ganado una buena resaca, por eso odio el licor - se contestó a si mismo.  
  
Bajó a la cocina en busca de un buen vaso de agua, parecía que hubiera caminado durante una semana por el Sahara. Se sirvió un vaso, dos vasos, tres vasos... era terrible.  
  
Lo que más le impresionaba era que ya llevaba ocho días en la misma situación. Al dar las 10pm se sentaba al frente del ordenador, encendía un cigarro y comenzaba a ametrallar el teclado con las palabras que venían a su mente o en su defecto salía a beber con Mitsui. La música era indispensable, Charly García, Fito Páez, Mago de Oz, todos buenos cantantes de música de verdad. (esto ya es influencia del escritor, pues dudo mucho que en Japón escuchen a maestros como Charly, Fito y mucho menos Mago de Oz.) Ahora que se había dejado atar por dos de los vicios más poderosos y difíciles de manejar, había relegado el basketball a un tercer plano. Se la pasaba en parrandas con Mitsui, noches largas donde conocía mujeres por montones pero ninguna como su amada Alice. Él lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Miró por todos lados de la casa, buscando si había alguien, pero parecía estar desierta. Mejor para él pues no quería ningún tipo de compañía, no por el momento. Se sentó a desayunar su habitual cereal con leche y un par de tostadas, mientras observaba las noticias deportivas en el noticiero de las 12:00m, pero al ver la fecha en la barra de noticias internacionales, se sorprendió  
  
- Como?! Hoy es 31 de diciembre?! Rayos el tiempo si que vuela – dijo en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Sabía que 31 de diciembre significaba muchas cosas con las que lidiar, como visitar a sus ahora mejores amigos, buscar la mejor ropa para la noche, preguntar a Alice sobre sus sentimientos, pero había una más dolorosa que todas las anteriores... Visitar la tumba de su padre.  
  
Subió y buscó entre el guardarropa algún traje negro, sacó un buso negro ceñido al cuerpo, un jean negro y unos zapatos. Se dirigió a la ducha y se baño como un relámpago, salió y se afeitó la cara sin el menor cuidado, corrió hasta su alcoba y se vistió.  
  
El trayecto de camino desde su casa hasta el cementerio donde se encontraba su padre, era largo, en algunos pedazos pedregoso y hasta peligroso, pero era algo que debía hacer. Todos los años lo hacía y este no sería la excepción. Después de una hora y algo de camino, por fin llegó y preguntó al sepulturero por la tumba de Ito Rukawa, el anciano le miró de pies a cabeza y le señalo con la mirada que le siguiera. Caminaron entre tumbas de muchas personas, pero lo peor eran las de niños y jóvenes. No entendía como era que criaturas tan pequeñas e inocentes estaban muertas sin haber conseguido siquiera vivir 3 años.  
  
Al fin llegaron a una gran lápida, donde se encontraba grabado en letras doradas el nombre de su padre. El epitafio decía: " Ito Rukawa, 1959 – 1998, un gran hombre, esposo, padre y compañero, que descanse en la paz del Señor". Kaede agradeció al anciano, que le miró despectivamente y se marchó con pasos cortos, lentos, cansados. Kaede miraba fijamente la lápida y trataba de recordar la última vez que había logrado hablar con su padre en persona. Hacía ya tanto tiempo de ello, los juegos de video, los parques de diversiones, fue a los 12 la última conversación con él. En ese tiempo estaba convenciéndolo de que lo llevara con él para EE.UU. y allí poderse convertir en el mejor jugador de basketball, entonces su padre era un tipo trabajador y no bebía, recuerda con claridad cada palabra que su padre le dijo aquella vez  
  
****** FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
- Papá llévame contigo, allí podré ser el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos - Lo sé hijo, pero este viaje lo debo hacer solo, además tu ya tienes tus amigos, tu escuela, tu madre, todo está aquí en Kanagawa - pero tu no estarás!! Por favor llévame, te juro que me portaré bien - Espera Kaede, aquí y ahora te prometo que en dos años volveré y entonces iremos los tres - Me lo prometes papá? - te lo juro hijo mío, sino que me muera por mentiroso  
  


* * *

  
Entonces recibirían la fatídica llamada justo 2 años después de su partida  
  
- Buenos días pequeño, se encuentra tu madre - Si está, quien le digo que la llama – dijo el pequeño Kaede - Soy un amigo de tu padre, es urgente - un momento... MAAAMAAAA!!!! - Si ya voy.... aló quien habla  
  
El pequeño miraba como la expresión de la cara de su madre se fue tornando triste, inconsolable, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la mujer que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Al colgar el teléfono, miró con desconsuelo a su hijo, y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.  
  
- Que pasa mamá, por que lloras? - Es tu padre, Kaede, él... - Que!! Que le pasó a mi padre - El ha muerto!! Se ha lanzado, borracho, de un octavo piso - pero no puede ser, el me dijo que volvería por nosotros - Lo siento, hijo  
  
****** FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
- y que bien que te haya pasado, eras un cerdo mentiroso, dijiste que volverías por nosotros y no cumpliste, porque lo hiciste, bastardo por que!! - las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incontrolablemente, siempre que visitaba a su padre era de la misma manera.  
  
Salió de aquel lugar y el sol brillaba más que nunca, aunque su alma estuviera ennegrecida por el odio y la decepción. Su siguiente destino era la casa de Hanamichi. En ese corto tiempo de mes y medio había logrado cogerle un cariño especial, se había convertido en su amigo, su cómplice, y eso era algo que Kaede no olvidaría tan rápido.  
  
Camino por la avenida que guiaba a la casa del pelirrojo y vio que habían dos personas esperando al frente de la casa de Sakuragi, parecía que iban en el mismo plan de visita que él. Al acercarse vio que se trataba de Yohei y Ryota  
  
- Hola, que haces por aquí Rukawa, te hallábamos durmiendo, según nos contó Mitsui ayer la fiesta fue hasta tarde y parece que bebiste en exceso – dijo sonriente Yohei - no estuvo mal, pero tampoco fue que me hubiera embriagado, solo me tomé un par de cervezas y eso fue todo – contestó Kaede, aunque algo inseguro - bueno y entonces que haces por aquí - vengo a saludar a Sakuragi, está en casa - no... acaba de salir hacia la casa de Haruko, parece que esta noche habrá una gran fiesta en su casa - Oh ya veo, entonces será mejor que me vaya, los veo luego muchachos - Si está bien – contestaron el par de chicos y dieron media vuelta.  
  
Vaya Haruko daría una fiesta y no lo había invitado, o tan solo fue un mal entendido y como salió "temprano" de casa al llamarlo no lo encontraría en casa, pero de seguro Alice sabría algo. Corrió con dirección hacia su casa, y llegó algo agitado y con la colilla delatora de su último cigarrillo. Entró en casa y vio que todos se encontraban almorzando. Saludo a todos y se sentó a comer con ellos.  
  
- Donde has estado Kaede? - Fui a visitar la tumba de mi padre y luego donde Sakuragi - Vaya y de verdad fuiste donde está tu padre? – preguntó tontamente Alex - pues claro, todos los años lo hago – respondió de manera ofensiva - Vaya debe ser duro para ustedes estas fechas, no es cierto? - Uno se acostumbra a eso – dijo Kelpie - a propósito – pronunció Alice – esta noche estamos invitados a una fiesta en la casa de los Akagi - Oh la verdad lo dudo mucho – dijo Kelpie en un tono aburrido – temo que no alcanzaré a llegar siquiera a las 10pm - Yo si me apunto – dijo Alex con una risa en su rostro - yo también voy – balbuceó Kaede - está bien, entonces los llamaré y les diré que iremos nosotros tres - Esta bien querida, ve –  
  
Parecía que su madre estaba de mal humor, estas fechas la ponían así, se despertaba el resentimiento hacia aquel hombre con el que había compartido 15 años de su vida y que en segundos había deshecho todo. Kaede la entendía y por ende no le decía nada, simplemente le pedía que no se desquitara con él.  
  
La noche se acercó de una manera sumamente lenta. Kaede observaba como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco, hundiéndose en el horizonte, haciéndose uno. Ahora eran la hermana luna y las estrellas las que cobijaban la bóveda celeste tornada de negro. En su cuenta mental ya llevaba 3 cigarrillo, estaba comenzando a fumar más de lo que al principio consumía, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no le importaba si fumaba uno o una cajetilla. El reloj de su mano dio las 8pm y Kaede se encaminó hacia su alcoba para alistar todo lo necesario para la fiesta donde Haruko.  
  
El agua caliente de la ducha le sentó de maravilla, se sentía renovado, viril, lleno de adrenalina, por supuesto tenía nervios. Esta noche preguntaría a Alice por lo que ella en verdad sentía y eso le daba motivos para llenarse de valor. Se vistió con una camisa blanca de manga corta,, pantalón gris, zapatos de gamuza negros y un saco negro en sus hombros enrollado con estilo. Bajó hasta la sala y encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando un especial de las celebraciones de año en otros países, EE.UU., Alemania, Italia, Francia, Australia, y otros tantos que no había escuchado nunca. Por fin dieron las 9:30pm y la desesperación se apoderaba de nuestro amigo que ya había comenzado otro paquete de LUCKY STRIKE. Entonces fue que ocurrió. Alice bajaba por las escaleras de la única manera que ella podía hacerlo, moviendo su caderas de un lado al otro de tal forma, sensual, provocativa y al mismo tiempo tierna, inocente. Este debía de ser el momento, después no habría espacio para nada más.  
  
- Estas hermosísima, hasta las diosas deben estar envidiosas - te parece Kaede, no estoy muy maquillada... - estas perfecta, como siempre – respondió Kaede, aun cautivado por ese dulce aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. - gracias, tu también estas guapísimo - gracias.... eh Alice podemos hablar un momento a solas - si claro, mi padre aun sigue en la ducha  
  
Kaede la condujo hasta la piscina en la parte trasera de la casa, allí habían un par de sillas de esas que se mecen, una mesita para el té o algo así donde había una botella de vino ya abierta, un par de copas y un pequeño kiosco. Tomaron asiento y Kaede se sirvió una copa de vino tinto, le ofreció a ella pero no acepto.  
  
- Supongo que ya sabes para que te he llamado? - Si... he de suponerlo - dijo la chica con la cabeza baja - Y entonces que piensas? Seré todo oídos - es que, sinceramente no se que pensar, es una situación difícil - lo se y por lo mismo no quiero que te sientas presionada, simplemente quiero la verdad sobre lo que sientes – dijo Kaede en un tono de lo más sincero - es que hay muchas cosas que aparecen como impedimento - pero que cosa puede ser más fuerte que el amor mutuo  
  


* * *

  
en ese momento llegó Alex que se nota había estado bebiendo desde hace un tiempo. Llevaba una camisa naranja y un blue-jean que hacían resaltar su contextura de levantador de pesas  
  
- Entonces que muchachos, vamos o no? - por supuesto que sí, solo denos un minuto por favor – dijo Kaede - vaya, vaya y acaso que tienen ustedes dos eh? – sugirió el enano musculoso. - nada papá – se apresuró a decirle Alice. Ahora Kaede iba descubriendo cual era el motivo de su miedo - vamos ya, que nos perderemos de lo mejor - esta bien, vamos – rezongó Kaede y tomando de la mano a Alice, le siguieron.  
  
El camino a casa de Haruko estuvo dominado por el silencio, solo el ruido de los zapatos nuevos de Kaede contra el pavimento rompían la monotonía. Alice trataba de arrojarle una cálida mirada a Kaede, mientras que Alex observaba como si tuviera mil ojos. Era tensionante, el ambiente se tornaba turbio y el cielo se fue nublando poco a poco. Ya faltaban 15 minutos para las once, tal vez llegarían un poco tarde.  
  
CAPTULO FINAL  
  
Giraron hacia la derecha en la cafetería donde Kaede y Hanamichi se habían reunido para escribir el poema, la música comenzó a sonar y les sirvió de guía para ubicar la casa, ya que la iluminación de aquel lugar no era la mejor.  
  
Al llegar no tuvieron la necesidad de golpear, pues Mitsui y Ryota se encontraban afuera liando con unas cervezas y un cigarrillo. - Hola muchachos que tal está la fiesta –preguntó ingenuamente el enano musculoso - Esta súper, siga que los están esperando - Gracias, chicos y no fumen que les hará mal - Si como diga... los vemos al rato chicos. – respondieron el par de jugadores  
  
Entraron y todos se encontraban bailando, bebiendo, gozando. Alex inmediatamente ubico los padres de Haruko, se apartó de ellos. Alice y Kaede quedaron en la mitad de la improvisada pista de baile lo que los obligó a tomarse rápidamente uno del otro y comenzar a bailar. La estaban pasando bien, el licor era bueno, la gente ya estaba bebida lo que facilitaba las cosas para Kaede que quería sacar de una vez por todas la verdad a Alice. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro  
  
- Vaya así que aquí estaban – dijo Alex en un tono de ebrio consumado. Kaede no podía entender como con llevar una hora en aquel lugar ya conseguía estar borracho. Igual no le importó - hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, viejo – respondió Kaede - vaya pero quiero verlos bailar, vamos sacúdanse. - Su hija lo hace bien, el problema soy yo – respondió de nuevo el joven con astucia - Aja y es que ustedes que se traen, que guardado tienen por ahí. - Ay papá que dices... – y ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa que fue seguida por una sonrisa fingida de Kaede. Nunca había aprendido a reír. Alex la miro con cierta incertidumbre y volvió a su pareja.  
  
- Ahora ves porque te digo que hay muchos obstáculos... - dijo la mujer en un tono de desconsuelo total. - Podemos tomar un descanso Alice, mis pies me están matando - Por supuesto, yo también necesito un respiro.  
  
Nos sentamos al lado de una de las amigas de Haruko, esa chica que llamaban Minami. Estuvieron conversando por cerca de diez minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Alex.  
  
- Oigan y ustedes cual es la cuestión que tienen ahí ustedes - vamos papá no molestes – Alice comenzaba a enfadarse con la actitud de su padre. Por otro lado Kaede se sentía de algún modo rechazado al ver todo lo que su amada le decía al enano musculoso y ahora borracho. Kaede los ignoró por un momento y trató de establecer una conversación medianamente inteligente con Minami. Fue entonces que ocurrió.  
  
- Cual es tu problema, eh? - dime que hay entre ustedes  
  


* * *

  
El tono de la conversación entre Alice y Alex se había subido de manera sorpresiva, Kaede comenzó a sospechar lo peor pero no se atrevía a levantar del asiento, sin embargo estaba muy pendiente de lo que ocurría. De pronto, más gritos, más reproches y una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de Alice, allí Kaede comprendió que las cosas se habían salido de su cauce y era el momento de intervenir antes que ese tipejo siguiera haciéndole daño a su amada.  
  
Alice salió corriendo de aquel lugar, detrás iba Alex tratando de alcanzarla y aun más atrás iba Kaede quien llevaba encendido un cigarrillo. No lo podía creer, en que momento había perdido el control de la situación, como lo había permitido. El camino de vuelta se le hizo mucho más corto.  
  
Al entrar a su casa, logro ver que la luz de la alcoba de Alice estaba encendida, subió velozmente y se encontró con su madre  
  
- Que es lo que ocurre ahí dentro? – preguntó Kelpie aun medio dormida - Aun no lo se mamá, todo empezó donde Haruko - Todo lo que escuche fueron llantos de Alice y algunas palabras de Alex en inglés que no pude entender. – dijo la mujer bostezando. - Por favor abre la puerta a ver que ocurre  
  
Pero al momento de decir aquello, Alex salió como si hubiera acabado de defecar después de una semana sin hacerlo. Alice se encontraba inconsolable, lloraba con fuerza, eran lágrimas de dolor. Kaede inmediatamente se vio cegado por una ira incontenible, quería golpear al maldito que había dejado así a su ser más amado. Bajó las escaleras deprisa pero son ruido, era como un matón profesional. Alex se encontraba en las sillas cerca de la piscina. Kaede encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó donde la bestia descansaba.  
  
- Quiero que usted y yo hablemos – dijo decidido Kaede - por supuesto que hablaremos – contestó de manera altanera aquel ser diminuto - quiero saber exactamente lo que acaba de ocurrir - Usted sabe perfectamente, deje de hacerse el desentendido - A que se refiere usted - decía cada vez más encolerizado Kaede - Como a que a lo que usted tiene con mi hija  
  
Una leve brisa entró al cuerpo de Kaede haciéndolo estremecer, pero aun así disimuló y continuo  
  
- A que se refiere? Sino no le estaría preguntando – mintió el joven - Ustedes me creen a mi medio pelotudo (o guevon, o boludo, o como lo prefiera usted amigo/a lector/a) pero no lo soy, y yo he visto su comportamiento con mi hija, desde el momento en que ella pisó esta casa. - De que comportamiento me está hablando, Alex - Las caricias, las miraditas, esas cartitas estúpidas  
  


* * *

  
De nuevo una brisa golpeo a Kaede, pero esta vez más directamente en el pecho. No podía creer que Alice le hubiera mostrado la carta a su padre, o tal vez no fue ella, simplemente ella la dejó descuidada por ahí y este metiche la encontró , la leyó y ahora lo tenía a su merced.  
  
- No entiendo a que se refiere con cartitas - Oh no te hagas el que nada sabe, esa carta con el poema y un dibujo de una mina rubia muy parecida a ella. - Ah! Se refiere a esa carta, bueno siendo así entonces si soy culpable de lo que usted me acusa. Vea desde que vi a su hija en el aeropuerto supe que ella era la mujer para mi - Y como sabe usted que ella es, si ni siquiera la conoce bien!! Usted es como todos los hombres, solo la quiere para sexo y luego.. - el enano estaba exaltado al ver lo que Kaede le confesaba. Mientras tanto Rukawa se tomaba su tiempo para encender otro cigarrillo y destapar otra Erdinger (Erdinger es una cerveza negra, alemana, por cierto deliciosa, se las recomiendo si la logran conseguir).  
  
- Lamento informarle que yo no soy como todos los hombres a los que usted hace alusión - Claro que sí, primero las embaucan y luego de obtener lo que quieren simplemente las dejan. Pero déjeme advertirle que no le daré el más mínimo chance de tener algo con mi hija.-  
  
La ira de Kaede estaba llegando al límite y acompañada de un sentimiento de dolor, frustración y soledad. Dejaba que su tío Alex continuara.  
  
- No conseguirá acerarse a mi hija, pues nos marcharemos mañana en el primer vuelo a EE.UU. así que tendrá por encima de mi cadáver antes de quedarse con ella. - quiero que le quede algo claro, mi amigo – le dijo Kaede en tono irónico - no crea que me olvido de su hija por usted, sino porque ella misma me ha dicho que es mejor dejar las cosas así, aunque sé que ella quiere tener algo conmigo, no se atreve porque tiene la estúpida idea de tener su consentimiento, y la tiene bien metida en la cabeza. Ah y la próxima vez le agradeceré que no juzgue mis criterios de vida, pues usted no es quien para intentar siquiera cambiarlos. – Kaede le dirigió una última mirada a su tío y se marchó en cualquier dirección.  
  
Kaede caminó por toda la ciudad bebiendo, fumando y maldiciendo su mala suerte, hasta que llegó al lugar menos esperado. El nuevo hogar de su padre, el cementerio.  
  
Entró como si fuera guiado por algún tipo de voz o energía, camino entre las tumbas de los niños, jóvenes y llegó a la lápida de mármol con grabados en dorado.  
  
- Ito Rukawa, porque diablos me abandonaste!! Dijiste que estaríamos juntos todos como familia y rompiste tu promesa. Ahora tienes bien merecido lo que te pasó.  
  
Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos irremediablemente, bebía otro trago de vino y dándole una chupada a su cigarrillo, continuo su plegaria  
  
- Tal vez por eso lo hiciste, rompiste tu promesa y sabías que el único modo de perdonarte era el suicidio, cierto? No fue por borracho, tu mismo lo hiciste.  
  
Su rabia era tal que arrojó la botella contra la lápida, un tremendo estruendo sonó a lo largo y ancho del cementerio. Un perro ladró y una voz cansada se aproximaba lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le dejaban, pero Kaede ya había emprendido la huída de aquel lugar.  
  
Regresó a su casa, ya todos se encontraban dormidos o eso al menos creía el alcoholizado Kaede. Se dirigió al bar y tomó una cerveza, luego fue hasta la piscina y se paró en una saliente que tenía el muro desde el cual Kaede solía darse unos clavados. Desde allí lograba divisar parte de la ciudad que quedaba bajando por aquella montaña.  
  
- Me he mentido y le he mentido. Me prometí amarla y no dejarla escapar, le prometí romper cualquier barrera que se interpusiera y le fallé, ahora solo debo redimir mi alma  
  


* * *

  
La mañana siguiente fue una típica mañana invernal, todo estaba tapado de nieve, todo blanco como en las películas de Hollywood. Alice se levantó temprano y en la cama contigua tenía a su papá aún apestando a alcohol, sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la recamara con el firme propósito de hablar con Kaede sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se deslizó por el pasillo y con la mayor de la cautelas entró en la alcoba del joven y allí estaba, dormido como un ángel.  
  
- Kaede? Estás despierto? – dijo con suavidad la mujer - Kaede me escuchas? Tranquilo que mi padre está dormido y no nos interrumpirá – pero seguía sin obtener respuesta del muchacho que yacía inmóvil en la cama. Tenía puesta una ropa totalmente diferente a la que ella le recuerda tenía la noche pasada. Su cabeza estaba salpicada por algo de escarcha, lo cual era raro.  
  
- tal vez se cambió y luego volvió a dormir... Kaede por favor despiértate... vaya creo que tendré que recurrir a métodos más efectivos... – y acercándose lentamente le dio un beso en los labios del joven. Ella, al momento, se separó del cuerpo aún inconsciente, estaba frío, helado y no le gustaba lo que se estaba imaginando. Bajó con velocidad las escaleras y encontró a todos los miembros del equipo vestidos con elegantes trajes negros, algunos lloraban, otros simplemente mantenían una cara larga símbolo de tristeza, ella dejó escapar un sollozo y se dejó caer en el suelo. En ese momento un zorro, negro azabache, saltó fuera del cesto de basura y escapó con un gran trozo de pavo sobrante. Feliz Año Nuevo.  
  
F I N  
  
Así cerramos el telón de otro fanfic pero que aun espero no sea el ultimo. Se darán cuenta para los que me leen, que mi manera de escribir ha dado un giro que espero sea bien recibido. No olviden mandar sus críticas, insultos, amenazas, comentarios, etc a rukawa_ku@hotmail.com hasta una próxima oportunidad les dice hasta pronto  
  


* * *

  
L Ø ® Ð | A £ Ð £ . 


End file.
